la princesa de los sayians
by ktal90
Summary: Final alternativo de "mi príncipe azul".  Y si Bra hubiese subido a esa nave con destino a la Tierra? Y si hubiese abandonado Vejita? Dos años ya habían pasado desde esa decisión. Podrá Bra hacer frente a una nueva misión?
1. dos años

Dos años. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que subió a esa nave y abandonó Vejita.

Su despertador sonó a las 7, como cada mañana, y también como cada mañana ella ya estaba despierta. Era increíble como aguantaba el cuerpo tan pocas horas de sueño. Por las noches, cuando conseguía dormirse siempre lo hacía con el mismo pensamiento, pensamiento que la acompañaba en sus sueños, y el primero que rondaba su cabeza al despertarse. No se le borraba ni un detalle de ese viaje.

En Vejita, la luz de uno de sus satélites anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, uno como otro cualquiera pudiere parecer, pero en el mundo de Bra no. Notaba como la casa despertaba para salir hacia el jardín y subir a la nave para volver a casa, pero Bra ya dudaba de donde se encontraba su hogar.

Aún tumbada en la cama, en la Tierra, recordaba cada sensación al abrir la puerta de su habitación y dirigirse hacia el jardín, donde poner buena cara y rogar en sus adentros que todo pasara deprisa, tan deprisa que no tuviera tiempo de pensar ni de dar oportunidad a la ansiedad de apoderarse de ella.

Cruzó una mirada con su padre quien la esperaba entre nervioso y receloso, y subió a la nave. Pudo notar como su padre se removía aliviado en su común pose de superioridad, la ver a su hija subir la nave.

Lo que pasó en esa nave Bra lo recuerda como un hilo sin fin, continuo y siempre igual. Se sentó en un sillón, y pasó el resto del viaje allí, sin hablar con nadie ni tan siquiera escuchándolos. No podía evitar que ciertos ojos verdes se cruzaran por su mente cada segundo.

Ese mismo recuerdo la había perseguido durante cada día que siguió en la Tierra. Para ella cada día era el mismo que el anterior, monótono y lineal. Se levantaba para desayunar, ir a clase, y por la noche volver a acostarse para intentar dormir… intentar.

En la radio que le servía de despertador ahora daban las noticias, hacía dos años que le daban exactamente igual. Pero era hora de levantarse y volver a superar otro día.

Como cada mañana su madre ya estaba en la cocina y su padre en la cámara de la gravedad entrenando.

-Buenos días, cariño. –le dijo como saludo su madre.

- Buenos días, mamá- dijo Bra con la primera sonrisa fingida del día. Empezaba la farsa.

- Esta noche viene Trunks porque en su piso le están haciendo reformas- Bulma intentaba mantener una conversación con su hija.

- vale- segunda sonrisa del día- espero que no moleste mucho.

Bra se levantó, cogió su bolso y salió a la calle despidiéndose de su mano con un movimiento de manos. En la calle el sol le dio en la cara, era otro día bonito y soleado en la Tierra. Qué ironía.

Bra se dispuso a andar pero un impulso la paró. Rodeó la casa hasta encontrarse delante de la cámara de la gravedad. Inspiró fuerte y abrió la puerta de esta.

- me voy a clase, papá- y sin siquiera mirarlo emprendió su camino.

Desde que volvió de Vejita, solo algunos días se despedía de su padre como hacía antes cada mañana. Solo los días en que se veía más capaz de mentir.

Culpaba a su padre de su vuelta a la Tierra? En parte si, pero también sabía que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo; había sido ella solita quien había decidido subir a esa nave, ella solita había tomado la decisión, … pero la idea de que su padre pudo intervenir y no hacerla elegir, no se le esfumada así como así.

Sí, estaba enfadada con el mundo constantemente. Estaba susceptible y a la mínima saltaba. Sí, lo odiaba todo, quería mandarlo todo a la mierda y gritar. Pero había decidió volver, volver y dejar Vejita para seguir con su supuesta vida en la Tierra, donde se encontraba su familia. Y sabía que ese enfado era con ella misma, pero no podía canalizar su odio en esa dirección o algún día… Otra inspiración profunda para coger fuerzas y entrar en la Universidad.

Las clases pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en una terracita con Pan charlando sobre las reformas que hacía Trunks. Era posible que la vida le pasara delante de sus ojos y ella no la viera?

- Y si tira esa pared la cocina y el salón quedaran juntos- explicaba Pan- Además construirá un nuevo muro en su habitación y dará lugar a una habitación más.

Por lo que había entendido, su hermano estaba haciendo obras porque planeaba irse a vivir con Pan, y lo de la segunda habitación suponía que era por un futuro hijo.

- Bra?- preguntaba Pan inquisidora.

-Si que te escucho- le contestó Bra – Quedará bonito, ya lo verás.

-… - la respuesta no convenció a Pan- Bra tia, ya hace dos años… estás bien?

- si- contestó Bra. Esa sonrisa que número era ya del día? Cada día le salían mejor fingidas.

- Bra, tu aún piensas en A…?

- Tú sabes algo de Marron?- interrumpió Bra nerviosa. Aún no había sido capaz de oir ni de pronunciar ese nombre, incluso en sus pensamientos le dolía.

- va a la uni también – Pan había notado la reacción de su amiga, pero no sabía qué hacer. Durante todo este tiempo confiaba en que Bra hubiese elegido el camino correcto y que poco a poco fuese volviendo a su vida, pero a día de hoy dudaba de todo. Y no le gustaba ver a Bra así.

El móvil de Pan sonó.

-hola cariño- una sonrisa y una mirada brillante se instauraron en su cara.

Era su hermano. Así que Trunks y Pan se irían a vivir juntos; las cosas les habían ido bien desde que volvieron de Vejita. Poco a poco y con mucho trabajo y la ayuda de Trunks, Pan se recuperó de lo ocurrido en esa nave, y ahora estaba sentada en frente de ella radiante, ilusionadísima con su vida.

Cuando Pan colgó el teléfono Bra ya tenía planeado cada detalle para no volver a tocar temas incómodos, así habían sido sus últimos dos años, adelantarse a cada movimiento para así rehuir conversaciones donde quedasen al descubierto sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- pues con Marron, la última vez que mi madre visitó a Krilin, ni rastro de ella- dijo primera Bra, dirigiendo la conversación.

- es que se ha ido a vivir a otra ciudad- continuó Pan. Y siguió explicando cómo se había cambiado de ciudad y había empezado desde cero. Cómo Krilin y A18 iban a verla cada mes, pero que ella estaba bien en su nueva vida.

Así que otra que había salido hacia adelante después de Freezer. Y con cada nueva información Bra se sentía más gilipollas, sí, esa era la palabra. Era una debilucha incapaz de avanzar en su vida, incapaz de afrontar sus problemas e incapaz de olvidar…unos ojos verdes volvieron a su mente, y una lágrima amenazaba en asomar, pero de nuevo tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y guardársela.

Pan y Bra se despidieron hasta la noche donde su hermano daría la gran noticia de su vida en común, pero que Pan ya había adelantado a Bra sin poder reprimir su emoción.

Bra antes de dirigirse a su casa se desvió a una montaña a la que solía ir su padre. Necesitaba otro momento a solas, pero se juró a si misma que no volvería a llorar. Que paz se respiraba en esa cima. Bra se sentó en la hierba en un intento por calmar sus nervios y volver a afrontar su vida. Pero su juramento no valió de nada. Esas lágrimas que había encerrado bajo llave se escaparon de sus ojos, recorriendo su cara. Eran lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia, de odio hacia si misma y hacia el mundo. Como odiaba no controlar sus sentimientos, como odiaba no poder seguir adelante con su vida porque cierto sayian siguiese presente en sus pensamientos, como odiaba sentir que aquel día la había cagado al subir a esa nave pero no querer admitirlo. Una y otra vez se recordaba porque había subido a esa nave, por su padre, porque lo quería con locura. Pero una y otra vez se le pasaba el pensamiento de que ÉL lo hubiese dejado todo por ella.

Pero ella decidió por los dos. Decidió sabiendo las consecuencias, aunque nunca imaginó que fuesen tan duras.

Se secó las lágrimas con la mano, respiró profundamente para serenar los nervios y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Capsule Corp.


	2. os necesitamos, mi rey

Ya había pasado un mes? Cada mes, desde que volvieron de Vejita se reunían todos para "celebrar" su regreso. Hoy era la tan esperada cena por Trunks y Pan en la que darían a conocer su nueva vida juntos.

Que bonito, no? Una mueca atravesó la cara de Bra. Se sentía mala persona por no estar del todo contenta por ellos, … pero le jodía, y en su interior no hacía falta esconderlo, solo en su interior dejaba fluir sus sentimientos. No había necesidad de que nadie más supiese su estado constante de cabreo y odio. Como fachada, lucía siempre su mejor sonrisa, esperando que todo el mundo creyese su alegría por volver a recuperar su vida.

….

- Vegeta¡ siéntate de una vez- Gritaba Bulma a su marido que permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta- ahora llegará.

Una sonrisa radiante cruzaba la cara de su mujer, pero él, el rey de los sayians, sabía que no había ningún motivo para suponer que aquello alegraría a su hija. Aún sin sentarse contemplaba la estampa que se había formado en su casa en tan solo 2 segundos.

_Flash back_

El rey de los sayians seguía encerrado en su cámara de gravedad, y no veía motivos para salir. Hoy era la cena con todos los tarados? Más motivos para quedarse en su cámara.

Llevaba tiempo entrenando a gravedades elevadas, mucho más que antes de ir a Vejita, pero sabía que aún no era capaz de ganar a ese mocoso que se proclamó salvador de los sayians. La frustración recorría su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Saltos, velocidades extremas y ráfagas de kis impresionantes eran formados por el rey, pero aún sabía que no llegaba a ese nivel.

- Vegeta¡- era la mujer escandalosa- Sal, que ya están aquí.

La inocente cada mes lo intentaba, y cada mes no obtenía respuesta. Él saldría cuando le diera la gana, cuando tuviera hambre, hablando claro.

Relajó su energía para captar los kis: el viejo Tortuga, su hijo con la nieta de Kakarot, los padres de esta, Yamcha¡… pero su hija aún no había llegado.

Tenía hambre? No, así que podía seguir con su entrenamiento. A lo mejor ni venía ella. Odiaba esas cenas tanto como él, es más, odiaba su vida desde que volvió. Acaso Bulma no era capaz de notarlo? Sabía que no, su hija era tan buena como él escondiendo y falsificando sentimientos, pero a él no lo engañaba.

Le jodía ver a su hija así puesto que ella siempre estaba alegre y sonriendo, es más, siempre era ella la que le sacaba sonrisas fugaces, pero en estos dos años había llegado a la conclusión, y por muy egoísta que pareceres cosa que a él le daba igual, que prefería verla triste pero verla. Que habría ganado él con que su hija se quedase en Vejita con ese engendro? Nada, su hija era suya y tenía que estar con él. Más ráfagas de energía confirmaban sus pensamientos.

Un momento… y esos kis? Salió de la cámara dirigiéndose al interior de su casa, volando. Abrió la puerta del salón, y dos sayians se giraron hacia él y se inclinaron ante su rey.

_Fin del flash back_

- y que ha sido de vuestras vidas? – preguntaba una Bulma eufórica a sus dos nuevas visitas- que os trae por aquí?- la sonrisa en su cara era permanente.

- mi señora, preferimos solo contarlo una vez, esperaremos a que llegue Br… la princesa, para explicarlo.

Por que seguía sonriendo? A veces se preguntaba si su mujer era tan lista como decía ser. Acaso no veía lo que iba a pasar? Esos dos sayians allí no podían traer nada bueno. Antes de marchar, explicó a su madre los motivos de su vuelta a la Tierra (quería a Bulma, tuvo que admitirlo, era la mujer de su vida) y acordaron mantenerse informados a través de mensajeros y al llegar el momento, él ocupar el trono como rey de los sayians que es. Cada 6 meses nuevos informes llegaban a la Tierra a través de sayians. Desde la última información habían pasado 6 meses exactos, quería eso decir que esos dos eran mensajeros corrientes? Vegeta sabía que no. Nunca habían entrado en su casa ni nadie había sabido de su existencias, y además nunca eran de nivel de combate tan elevado. Que estaba pasando en Vejita?

Y lo más importante, que haría ahora con su hija? Esos dos años no iban a servir para nada.

Las llaves abriendo la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Bra.

- hola¡- que bien fingido el tono de alegría, vas mejorando, se decía a si misma.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros desde el salón. Su padre se tensó como nunca en esos dos últimos años. Dos segundos y su hija cruzaría la puerta del salón.

- que silencio- dijo Bra al entrar al salón con una sonrisa en su cara.

La sonrisa falsa se le borró enseguida. Que estaba viendo?

Un sayian enorme empezó a correr hacia ella y la levantó del suelo en un tremendo abrazo. Bra aún no había reaccionado.

Ni el mismo Vegeta se inmutó ante tal desfachatez, tenía la vista puesta en su hija. Si eso no era un estado de shock, entonces no sabía lo que era?

- Shark?- a Bra le costaba articular las palabras.

- pequeña¡- repetía un excitado Shark- estás igual- su sonrisa era inmensa.

Detrás de él, apareció otro sayian quien siguió el protocolo establecido y se arrodilló ante su princesa.

Ante tal reacción, Shark tuvo que actuar avergonzado.

- oi, si si¡ perdone- y se arrodilló ante Bra.

- levántate, anda- le dijo Bra quien poco a poco recordaba como hablar.

Shark se levantó y sonrió a Bra, pero Bra no lo miraba a él, el otro sayian era Banon, así que… su vista vagó por la habitación buscando ciertos ojos verdes, aunque sin saber si quería verlos. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Su padre la observaba. Lo estaba buscando con la mirada, dos años y aún seguía temblando al pensar que podía estar cerca.

- ya estamos todos- intervino Vegeta- cuenta.

Todos… Que tonta al pensar que podía estar allí. Bajó la mirada entre avergonzada y decepcionada, y tomó el asiento que le indicó su padre. Ahora mismo actuaba por inercia, que estaba pasando allí?

- venimos en nombre de la reina Cannet. No os habríamos molestado sino fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. – Shark sería el que contaría el relato. Bra ahora lo observaba y él también estaba igual, los años no pesaban para él. – en Vejita la situación es insostenible. Los rebeldes han conseguido más poder- su mirada se clavó en Vegeta.

- … - Vegeta le aguantó la mirada. - que rebeldes? – era Bra quien exigía explicaciones.

- Vejita está a punto de sumergirse en una guerra civil- Shark clarificó la situación- Después de acabar con Freezer, en Vejita siguió un buen año, Vejita respiraba tranquilidad. Pero un grupo de insurrectos aprovecharon esa situación para derrocar la corona. No creen que la forma correcta de gobierno sea la monárquica.

- está bien, - ahora era Bra la que hablaban- no me parece tan mal. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a elegir quien le gobierna. Convocad elecciones, cread partidos, ...

Bra se vio interrumpida por un brazo de su padre en su hombro. Lo miró y vio como este meneaba la cabeza en forma de negación.

- somos sayians, necesitamos un líder firme para que así podamos vivir todos sin causarnos daño. Este grupo no quiere implantar la libre elección, quiere el poder – Shark prosiguió con su relato. – a estas alturas ya no son una minoría, el pueblo sayian se encuentra dividido. Hay quien sigue fiel a la corona, pero otro sector no quiere que los gobierne el rey Vegeta.- al decir estas últimas palabras, Shark agachó la cabeza y esperó la peor reacción del mundo.

- …- Vegeta no dijo nada.

- no creen que sea adecuado para el pueblo sayian un rey, que bajo su punto de vista, abandonó a su pueblo- Shark acabó la explicación- Lo que el pueblo sayian no sabe es que no fue así, el rey Vegeta ha recibido información sobre la situación del pueblo. Ahora mismo, en Vejita se está explicando esto, y también se está diciendo que usted, mi rey, va a volver para salvar al pueblo de semejante desastre.

La mirada penetrante de Vegeta seguía puesta en Shark.

-la reina Cannette nos envía a buscarlo- dijo Shark volviendo a levantar la vista- su pueblo le necesita, mi rey- y acabó el discurso arrodillándose ante su rey.

Ahora toda la atención de la sala se centraba en Vegeta, en él y en sus próximas palabras.

- jmmp- el gruñido de Vegeta era un claro sí en ayudar a su pueblo.

- cuanto antes nos vayamos, mejor- acabó Shark.

Un viaje de regreso? Guerra entre sayians? Con que tendrían que enfrentarse? Aceptaría el pueblo a Vegeta? Y la pregunta más importante para Bra, y que nadie había formulado, donde estaba ÉL?

- que esperáis? No necesito maleta yo- esas eran las palabras cortantes de Vegeta.

- Vegi, pero nosotros si- la mujer ya volvía a interpretar cosas que no pasarían.

- solo voy yo- rugió Vegeta.

- mi señor, la reina especificó que quería a todos allí, solo en Vejita estarán seguros- era Shark quien hozó contrariar al rey de los sayians- Nos ha mandado a nosotros dos para protegerlos durante el viaje, además de ser parte del escuadrón de protección personal de la corona sayian.

- estupendo¡ - la reacción de Bulma nadie se la esperaba, acaso no era consciente de que se estaba metiendo en un planeta en guerra? Pero lo que la gente no sabía es que ya añoraba vivir nuevas aventuras. – en una hora, aquí, con las maletas hechas.

- no necesitáis equipaje, mi reina- por fin habló Banon- en palacio se lo brindaran todo.

En palacio, en Vejita, … acaso era cierto que volvía allí? Bra escuchó toda la historia, pero era como una mera espectadora, como si viera una película de la que ella no formaba parte. No tenía ninguna lógica volver allí. Volver… y era posible que nunca se le cruzara esa opción por la cabeza? Alguna que otra vez había pensado en coger una nave, pero solo era un pensamiento; había tomado la decisión de irse y tenía que seguirla, acarrear con las consecuencias y aprender a vivir con ellas.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en el jardín trasero, donde una nave inmensa lo ocupaba todo. Bra creía presenciar como todos los guerreros Z ofrecían su ayuda en esta lucha. Solo su padre le habló entre tanta excitación por el reciente viaje.

- no van a hacer nada más que estorbar- las palabras de su padre eran claras y duras, como siempre había sido. Vegeta miró profundamente a su hija a los ojos, y después de devolverle la mirada, los dos subieron juntos a esa nave.

En los ojos de su hija, Vegeta vio la duda y el miedo, y no dejó de mirarlos hasta que notó en ellos la chispa de la decisión, típica de los sayians. Con la mirada de su padre, Bra supo que siempre estaría allí con ella, y que necesitaba sacar todo su carácter para afrontar aquello. En momentos como este, no dudaba tanto de su elección, su padre era un todo para ella.

La nave inició su despegue. Bra dejaba atrás su casa, la universidad, los amigos, … todo, hasta no sabía cuando; pero aunque pareciese lo contrario, no iba a echarlo de menos. la decisión de salvar al pueblo sayian se podía ver poco a poco en sus ojos, no en vano ella era la princesa de los sayians.

Vegeta permanecía de pie, solo y apartado del resto. Pan y Trunks se encontraban juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, expectantes por ver lo que pasaría. Bulma y Chichi hablaban preocupadas sobre como lo habían dejado todo, tan repentinamente, pero también se notaba en ellas la excitación de un nuevo viaje, al igual que los guerreros Z, la sonrisa mal escondida no se la quitaba nadie.

Bra observaba toda la escena desde una silla, al lado de Shark el cual aún no le había dirigido la palabra.

- y entonces, aún sois amigas?- preguntó Shark señalando a Marron, quien hablaba animadamente con Banon.

- nos soportamos, es más por nuestros padres- y era verdad. Aunque no estuviesen presentes en la cena, Bulma enseguida llamó a Krilin y familia para explicarles el nuevo reto. Y ellos ofrecieron su ayuda incondicional.

Había perdonado a Marron? Se hablaban, y tampoco es que le guardara mucho rencor, pero últimamente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Acaso Shark permanecería allí, sentadito, sin darle ninguna explicación de A…de él? No sería ella quien la pidiese, nadie debía saber que aún pensaba en él.

- y que tal tu familia?- ahora era Bra quien preguntaba.

- bien! El niño está genial, aún sigue siendo un impertinente pero bueno, mi hija mayor se planteaba irse a vivir sola pero la cosa se ha puesto muy fea, …- con Shark, la alegría de hablar de su familia se le notaba a leguas.


	3. Él

La nave seguía su rumbo y en su interior conversaciones vanas se formaban. Ni una captó la atención de Bra. Acaso nadie iba a hacer la pregunta?

La princesa se revolvió en su silla, nerviosa y exasperada por la situación. Se volvía a ver a las puertas de no controlar la situación, de no dominar sus sentimientos, de no tener el control sobre todo lo que la rodeaba. Y, como en toda su vida, eso no le gustaba.

Se oyó una garganta carraspear para captar la atención de los presentes.

- en una hora llegaremos- anunció Shark.

Ya no encontraba esa silla tan cómoda. Se revolvió en ella, mientras en su barriga el manojo de nervios se hacía más patente. Una hora… una hora y pisaría el suelo de Vejita. Vería a su abuela, pero también se preguntaba si vería a… esa silla no era de las más cómodas que había probado. Decidido, lo que quedaba de viaje mejor pasarlo de pie.

Toda la nave veía, pero nadie se fijaba, en el movimiento que impulsó a Bra a levantarse de esa silla, nadie excepto su padre quien había captado a la perfección los nervios, la incertidumbre y el medio, sí, miedo, que se habían apoderado de su niña.

Aún sigue pensando en ese mocoso… se repetía. Dos años y sigue pensando en él. Y que iba a pasar ahora que volverían a verse? Aunque nadie lo había nombrado… a lo mejor estaba muerto, esa idea no disgustaba a Vegeta, así se acabaría el estado de alerta permanente en su hija. Pero por qué nadie lo había nombrado?

El ceño de Vegeta se fruncía.

Los minutos se hacían eternos en la mente de Bra. No sabía si quería llegar, o dar media vuelta y huir. Acaso esa contradicción volvería a formar parte de su día a día? Volvería a dudar de todo solo por el mero hecho de la posibilidad de verlo? Y por qué nadie le había dado ninguna explicación sobre él? Que era de él en esos dos últimos años? Acaso estaba…. No, Bra sabía que no. Der alguna forma sabía que ella lo habría notado. Su mano se dirigió por instinto a su cuello… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pero entonces por qué nadie hablaba de él? Tenía que estar metido en esta batalla, Bra lo sabía, A… él no era de los que se escondían.

Vegeta observaba como era ahora su hija quien fruncía el seño, sumergida en sus pensamientos. De nueva las ideas rondando por su cabeza. Debía pensar en ese estúpido?Se estaba tocando el cuello? Aún recordaba la noche en la que vio el mordisco. Ahora era él quien fruncía el ceño de nuevo, enfrascado en sus cavilaciones. Nadie había hablado sobre él, que había pasado con él? No es que le importase, simplemente quería saber a que atenerse con su hija. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza porqué ese! Era un insecto sin gracia ni beneficio, él sabía que ese sayian no era merecedor de su princesa. Que había hecho? Defenderla en la nave con Freezer? Bueno, era lo mínimo, se trataba de SU princesa. Que él aún no sabía que era su princesa?... con esa conclusión Vegeta se bloqueaba pero tenía por cierto que fuere como fuere, ese no era digno de estar con su hija … Ese día dudó de que Bra subiera a la nave, recordaba perfectamente su expresión y temía que de un momento a otro reculara, que se bajara de la nave y se quedase en Vejita. Cuando llegaron a la Tierra y se fueron a dormir, el rey suspiró tranquilo al pensar que su hija ya había decidido, pero los días y años que siguieron no se lo confirmaron. Su hija estaba triste y abatida cada día, pasaba las horas siempre con el mismo semblante, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Y aunque le doliese a Vegeta, el mocoso era quien habitaba en sus pensamientos. _ Tiempo… _pensaba él, pero no, dos años después y metidos en la nave de regreso a Vejita, su hija seguía con el mismo semblante serio, y ahora mismo, preocupada.

A… ni en pensamientos podía rondar su nombre. Llevaba dos años esquivando e impidiendo que la gente lo nombrase, por ver si al imaginar que no existía todo sería más fácil… pero no. Esquivaba el nombre, esquivaba los recuerdos, pero gastaba toda su energía en ello. Estaban al acecho, y al bajar la guardia aparecían recordándole todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todas las sensaciones. Y la angustia y tristeza ya se apoderaba de Bra, la llevaba consigo todo el día.

Y de noche? No podía controlar los sueños… ese era su mayor suplicio. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se sumergía en sus sueños allí estaba él; él riendo, él contento, él protegiendo a Bra, él enfadado, él angustiado… él mirando la nave alejarse de Vejita…

Otra vez se había vuelto a colar en sus pensamientos! Se sentó, y se concentró en su respiración para no llorar. El nudo de su garganta no aflojaba, pero no podía llorar allí, no podía llorar más, eran dos años y seguía sin poder recordarlo como algo ya pasado y bonito, seguía demasiado presente para ella.

- casi hemos llegado. – Shark interrumpió las cavilaciones de la nave- pero tenemos un pequeño problema. No contábamos con que seríamos tantos en el viaje de vuelta, así que no podemos protegeros a todos.

La vista de Shark vagaba por la nave contando el número total de pasajeros.

- Banon y yo tenemos la misión de proteger a la familia real. El resto- Shark vagó su vista por ellos- debéis protegeros a vosotros mismos. El palacio está protegido pero tiene estrictas normas de seguridad, ninguna nave puede aterrizar en su interior. Ninguna. Aterrizaremos lo más cerca que podamos- y dicho esto, Shark señaló a Banon quien, junto con Bulma, había tomado los controles de la nave- pero al abandonar la nave estamos a merced de los insurrectos. Sabemos por fuente fidedigna que, desde que partimos, están en los terrenos colindantes al Palacio esperándonos. Ellos tampoco esperan que seamos tantos, así que esperemos que nos sirva de distracción, y creemos cierto desconcierto.

- van a ir a por ustedes, mi señor- continuó Shark, pero Vegeta no lo dejó seguir.

- proteged a mi mujer y a mi hija- dijo Vegeta-

- papá, yo se eh?- ahora era Bra quien se rebotaba. Ella sabía luchar! acaso no lo demostró?

- llevas dos años sin entrenar. Shark…- y con un movimiento de cabeza digno de un futuro rey indicó a su soldado a quien proteger.

Llevaba razón, no había vuelto a entrenar. Al llegar a la Tierra lo había intentado, para así tener la mente ocupada, pero le recordaba demasiado a _él… _Recordaba cada entrenamiento detalladamente, cada sensación, cada olor, y cada casi-golpe, y su cara sonriente al ver las reacciones de Bra. No, no había sido capaz de volver a luchar.

- saldremos todos a la vez, y mezclados- Vegeta seguía explicando el plan. Había cogido el control y no iba a soltarlo, por mucho que los soldados ya tuviesen una estrategia- tú, irás delante enseñando el camino- dijo señalando a Banon, y cuidarás de ella- señaló a su mujer.

-si señor- Banon se inclinó ante su rey- un grupo de la guardia personal nos harán de apoyo, cubriendo posibles emboscadas.

-vosotros saldréis los últimos- y una mirada de odio cruzó la mirada de Vegeta al clavarla en Krilin y su familia. – los demás salid como podáis y sin estorbar, recordad que se supone que estáis aquí para ayudar a los sayians, aún sin serlo, no la cagueis.

Y dichas estas palabras se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose al lado de Bra a esperar el aterrizaje.

Nadie abrió la boca en el tiempo que quedó de trayecto.

- 10 segundos y hemos llegado- anunció Bulma, quien ya dominaba la tecnología sayian perfectamente. Era una tecnología tosca y bruta comparada con la suya. No eran de los diez primeros…

En el interior de la nave, se percibió como el ambiente se tensó, estaban a punto de aterrizar en un planeta inmerso en una futura guerra civil, y aunque todo hubiese pasado muy deprisa, a estas alturas toda la nave ya era consciente de la gravedad, irían a matarlos, empezaba el juego por la supervivencia y la victoria.

Antes de que todo empezara, Bra cerró los ojos, inspiró aire profundamente y cuando lo hubo soltado, notó como la nave pisaba tierra sayian. Al salir ahí fuera todo cambiaría, empezaría la lucha constante, el miedo permanente, y vivir con la tensión. Eso le recordó de sobremanera la estancia en la nave de Freezer, esa sensación de pavor crónico. Pero en esa nave tenía a … Levantó los ojos para observar a su padre, estaba a su lado con la vista clavada en la puerta y semblante serio, mucho más serio que de costumbre, lucía el que tenía reservado para combates… intensos.

Todos los guerreros Z destilaban el mismo aroma de combate que su padre. Solo la cara de Marron denotaba miedo. Bra tuvo que relajar su mente para no pensar en la peor cara de su amiga, ya más que conocida, la de cobarde.

La puerta empezaba a abrirse, y vio como Banon se colocaba el primero. Al abrirse la puerta debían correr detrás de Banon, volar, hacer lo posible para llegar hasta palacio.

La puerta estaba abierta pero ni un ápice de movimiento en el exterior. Tanta paz no podía anunciar nada bueno. Se encontraban en el ojo del huracán

Banon ya se encontraba fuera.

Bra vio como un grupo de soldados venía hacia la nave, y reconoció entre ellos al guarda personal de su abuela que cierta noche la acompañó.

- no pienso salir la última- era Marron quien corría fuera de la nave.

_Pero que…? Otra vez? _ En la cabeza de Bra solo estaba proyectada la imagen de Marron corriendo hacia Banon.

- No!- era el propio Banon quien gritaba.

Bolas de fuego empezaron a caer del cielo. Kis cruzaban el aire. La guardia real se puso en defensa. Pero ya nadie seguía el plan.

- coge a mamá- gritó Bra a su padre.

Shark!- era Vegeta quien ordenaba a su hombre que protegiese a su niña mientras él levantó a Bulma del suelo y se dispuso a salir de la nave.

- todos fuera!- gritó Shark- Niña…

Bra y el sayian cruzaron sus miradas y emprendieron el camino hacia palacio.

-no te pares pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas- fueron las palabras de Shark a Bra.- veas lo que veas!

Bra veía a su padre, delante de ella, protegiendo a su madre de los kis e intentando avanzar. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Un pie fuera de la nave, y ya notó la presión.

- por aquí, princesa- era el sayian de la guardia real quien le indicaba el camino a seguir. Lo conocía, la acompaño la noche antes del combate a casa de… Bra avanzó hacia allí. A su espalda Shark la seguía lanzando bolas al aire. No era posible visualizar los insurrectos entre tanto árbol, habían preparado la emboscada a consciencia.

- está allí! A por ella!- Bra notó como esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Una lluvia de kis se precipitó sobre ella. Los esquivó, aún le quedaban los reflejos, _luchar debe ser como ir en bici, nunca se olvida. _

- disparad antes de que se pierdan entre la maleza!- gritaba un sayian.

Shark seguía a su espalda,el capitán se había quedado para proteger la retaguardia, y los dos corrían hacia palacio, ya quedaba menos para llegar, entre la naturaleza espesa se podrían camuflar. . Pero después de esquivar la segunda tormenta de kis, oyó un grito a su espalda.

_Shark…_ Efectivamente, un rayo de ki lo había alcanzado. Bra giró sobre sus pasos. _Shark…_

Estaba vivo, tumbado bajo el tronco de un árbol grande y espeso, solo le habían dado en el hombro.

-vete!- le ordenó este entre jadeos.

-callate!-le espetó Bra. Ayudó a Shark a ponerse en pie y aguantándose sobre sus hombros los dos se dispusieron a volar.

- no vueles! El ki…- dijo Shark

Demasiado tarde…

- La noto, vuela!- oyó Bra a un sayian gritar.

-princesa, por aquí!- otro guardia personal le indicaba el camino.

Sayians volando, entre la maleza, del mismo bando, enemigos… A estas alturas a la mierda el ki! Bra aceleró el vuelo dirección a palacio con Shark bajo su hombro, con kis pasando a su alrededor, kis decididos a acabar con su vida y otros para protegerla atacando a sus rivales.

Pero entonces lo notó… Su vuelo cesó

-niña!- pero la niña no respondía, flotaba en el aire con la cara blanca y la vista clavada más arriba. Pero que había más arriba?

- Azog! Acaba con ella- gritaba un insurrecto al chico que se encontraba encima de la princesa- Mátala!

Parecía que el combate había cesado solo para vislumbrar esa escena. Bra seguía en shock, mientras él tampoco movía ni un músculo, solo se mantenía en el aire

-a que esperas!- apremiaban los insurrectos

- no te muevas! –dijo Azog, sin siquiera gritar.

No hacía falta, Bra lo escuchó perfectamente… y esa voz grave y profunda volvió a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos

Bra no se movió, nadie sabía si por obediencia o por incapacidad de moverse.

Un rayo de ki salió del dedo de Azog, pasando por el lado izquierdo de Bra. Casi rozándola. La cara de Bra se tornó de sorpresa.

Una bola de energía explosionó en el cuerpo de Azog, era Vegeta. Cogió a su niña, quien no había soltado a Shark, y se teletransportó justo al lado de palacio, donde solo tuvieron que pasar la brecha de seguridad.


	4. que ha pasado?

-Bra?- era su madre quien le hablaba

Pero Bra no la oía. Alguien la había acompañado al interior de palacio, alguien le había enseñado una silla para sentarse, y alguien estaba hablando, pero poco le importaba ese alguien.

Le había lanzado un rayo de ki… se encontraba sentada, con la vista fija en una silla. Un ki.. quería matarla? Estaba claro que sí. O había fallado apropósito, como en los entrenamientos?

Pero… que hacía en el bando de los insurrectos? Qué acababa de pasar?

Palacio permanecía en silencio. Todos acababan de ver al joven que en su día salvó al pueblo sayian, luchando codo con codo con los rebeldes. E intentando matar a la princesa…

Bra notaba su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, podía sentir el bombeo de sangre a su cuerpo. … pero que acababa de pasar?

Se levantó. Notó todos los ojos de la sala principal de palacio clavados en ella. Era posible que las respiraciones se oyesen?

- como está Shark?- solo dijo eso. No quería que nadie la mirara así, no quería que nadie la viera así, no quería que nadie le hablase de lo que acababa de pasar.

- estoy bien, me he tomado una alubia mágica, creo que se llama- le contestó Shark desde un rincón, después de darse por aludido. Ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo, y comprobar si era verdad. Bra empezó a andar hacia su habitación. Y por mucho que incomodara, todos los ojos seguían fijos en ella.

-Bra…- otra vez su madre. Pero lo que Bra no vió fue como un brazo de su padre la mandaba a callar.

Cuantos escalones había en palacio? Un día debía contarlos… Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Vaya, ya había llegado… que rápido puedes ir aunque no sepas ni que estas andando; sus pies la acompañaron por inercia. Cama? Demasiado cómoda, no se la merecía. Balcón? Vistas demasiado bonitas. Y sin darse cuenta se encontró sentada en el suelo, a los pies de su enorme cama, con las rodillas encogidas; se sentía tan pequeña, tan vulnerable. A… él… Su respiración se aceleró, notaba como le costaba coger el aire pero por muy deprisa que inspirase seguía faltándole. Al mismo tiempo las lágrimas recorrieron su cara. Sus latidos aumentaron, su respiración era irregular, y por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de Él mirándola, impasible y sereno, ordenandole que se quedara quieta… y disparándole.

-Bra!- era su padre quien había subido- tranquilízate. Bra, respira más despacio, Bra! Despacio

-pero que…?- más voces procedentes de la puerta.

Alguien más había entrado en la habitación, pero Bra no supo quién era. Notó como la habitación se movía, dando vueltas, y como el ambiente se volvía más frío (o era ella que estaba sudando), todo se volvió negro.. y nada más recordó.

…

- hay que decírselo- esa voz era de su abuela. Bra la oía lejana, aunque era consciente que debía estar a su lado

-no- su padre, tan tajante como siempre

- Vegeta, no puede seguir así

- no he dicho, es mi hija y...- pero no acabó la frase

- que debéis decirme?- Bra había abierto los ojos, y al tomar consciencia de la situación supo que estaban hablando de ella.

- nada princesa- era su padre quien se acercó a la cama- cómo estás?

- bien- siguió Bra- pero que es lo que tienes que decirme- quería saberlo.

- nada- zanjó Vegeta la discusión

- has estado un día entero en cama- era su abuela- Hola cariño

- Hola abuela!- a su llegada ni siquiera supo si la había visto; espera, un día había dicho?...

- Descansa un poco más, ahora es de noche, duerme hasta mañana- indicó su padre, quien se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí cuando la reina salió.

Un día… Bra se encontró sola en esa enorme habitación, pero tampoco quería compañía. Se giró sobre el lado izquierdo y se volvió a dormir antes de que más pensamientos cruzaran por su cabeza.

Sueños en los que era atacada por un hombre misterioso en los que solo reconocía unos ojos verdes se repitieron durante toda la noche, pero esos ojos verdes ya no eran cálidos para ella.

- buenos días, cariño!- gritó una voz en su habitación. Sin abrir los ojos sabía que se trataba de su madre. Y después de depositar un suave beso en la frente de su hija se marchó, no sin antes indicar- pégate una ducha y baja que te están esperando, no creas que te quedarás aquí escondiéndote

Por qué era tan directa a veces? Además, aunque hubiese dormido dos días, seguía cansada. Acaso no podía quedarse en su habitación, donde nadie la molestaría e intentando borrar o al menos asumir lo ocurrido? Eso no era huir… era permanecer tranquila. Definitivamente no saldría. Se dio otra vez la vuelta y se tapó con las sábanas. Esta vez el sueño eran ojos verdes, muchos ojos verdes fríos y sombríos, entre los cuales destacaban unos que la miraban con descaro y divertidos, pero luego notaba un rayo de ki atravesándole el pecho. El despertar fue brusco. Tragó saliva e intentó controlar su respiración para calmar la pesadilla.

Notó como las sábanas se le escurrían. Pero qué..?

-Ehhh!- gritó Bra. A los pies de su cama se encontraba Pan, erguida y con cara de enfadada

- sal de ahí ahora mismo y afronta tus problemas- le inquirió con voz directa, ordenandole, y sin más se marchó

Tenía razón? metida allí solo daba vueltas a lo mismo y seguía haciendo lo mismo que en el Tierra, torturarse. Pero cada vez que se decidía a salir de debajo de las sábanas, el recuerdo de él disparándole le volvía a la mente… él… a ella… tanto la odiaba? La verdad es que tenía motivos.

Era ella la que se había ido, ella lo había abandonado, él lo habría dejado todo por ella, es más, él se jugó la vida de su madre por ella, y ella se había ido como una sucia rata, incapaz de afrontar a su padre. Ya no veía tan mal que la odiase tanto. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Se odiaba, cada vez que lo pensaba, más se odiaba. Había sido una cobarde, se había ido, sin siquiera decirle adiós. Creía que sería más fácil al no verlo más y así poder seguir su vida en la tierra, pero no había acertado. Si, nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

Bra habría jurado que cuando lo miró a los ojos, el día de su llegada, pudo notar como sus tripas también se removían, después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Pero después le ordenó que no se moviera y un rayo de ki salió de su mano.

Y Bra seguía incapaz de culparlo, incapaz de enfadarse con él, incapaz de al verlo de frente lanzarle un rayo de ki. Era culpa suya, ella lo había abandonado, ella se había largado y si ahora era infeliz era por su culpa, ella solita había renunciado al hombre de su vida, y ahora que volvió a verlo, seguía más convencida que antes, que era él.

Az… seguía sin poder pensar el nombre. Con su nombre venían de acompañante los suspiros que se le escapaban a ella cuando estuvieron juntos.

Otra vez volvía el nudo en su garganta. Si respiraba acabaría llorando de nuevo pero ese nudo era inaguantable.

-Bra…- era su abuela

No pudo más, las lágrimas se escaparon, otra vez, de sus ojos. Otra vez los nervios y la impotencia habían podido con ella. Por qué era tan débil?

Un abrazo de su abuela incrementó su llanto. Nunca antes, desde hacía dos años, había llorado con alguien. Nadie sabía que seguía llorando por él, a solas. Se lo podían imaginar, aunque muchas veces creían que no era posible, que ya habían pasado dos años. Y que con el tiempo, el sentimiento había ido disminuyendo. Pero para Bra nada había cambiado, seguía enamorada de él.

-Azog…- al fin había sido capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Un llanto incontrolable se apoderó de ella

-Llora pequeña- la consolaba Cannette mientras aguantaba a su nieta entre sus brazos, nunca la había visto tan indefensa. – Sigues queriéndolo verdad?

La cabeza de Bra se movía de arriba abajo, en forma de afirmación. Era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Más lágrimas seguían descendiendo por su cara

- debe ser muy duro…muy duro- repetía la reina, mientras consolaba a su nieta. Y por qué no podía decírselo?

A lo mejor permanecieron abrazadas por más de una hora, cuando Cannette le indicó que se vistiera y bajara.

Bra se secó las lágrimas, y asintió. Se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Al parecer llevaba dos días metida en su habitación.

…

- buenos días- anunció Bra, mientras descendía las escaleras y encontraba a todos los guerreros Z en la entrada de palacio

- si desayunas aún puedes ir- era Pan la que la animaba

- qué dices pequeña terrícola?- Vegeta…- Vuelve a la cama! Ahora!- dijo dirigiéndose a su hija; no dejaría que nada malo volviera a pasarle. En la cama, alejada de la realidad, era donde mejor estaba.

Bra estaba confundida. Acaso nadie recordaba que llevaba dos días en la cama? La mirada inquisidora de Bra fue captada por su hermano:

- los rebeldes nos llevan ventaja, el pueblo sayian ya se encuentra dividido, necesitan ver que la Corona está trabajando para ellos. Vamos a reconquistar una aldea que no ha querido doblegarse a los insurrectos y ha sido invadida.

- vengo- anunció Bra, y acto seguido se fue a la cocina para coger algo con que calmar su apetito. En la cocina se encontraba la pequeña cocinera, que no se veía capaz de hablar a Bra.

- hola eh?- inquirió Bra.

- ai, hola pequeña- dijo la cocinera, denotándose en su voz un tono incómodo.

Oficialmente, su llegada y lo ocurrido ese día ya era bien sabido por todos. Lo sabría todo el planeta? Lo veía muy factible…

Salió de la cocina, después de desayunar, y se prometió que ello no interferiría en su día. Si todo el mundo lo sabía, tendría que cargar con ello. Ya no era un misterio que seguía enamorada de él… a lo mejor ni se había notado… no creía que corriese esa suerte.

Salió de la cocina, acompañada de un suspiro.

…


End file.
